pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparky (anime Pokémon)
This Pikachu, nicknamed Sparky, is an -type Pokémon owned by Ritchie. Biography Kanto Ritchie sent Sparky to battle Team Rocket, alongside Ash's Pikachu. Jessie's Arbok tried to attack, but both Pikachu used Agility to circle around Arbok. Next, both Pikachu used Thunderbolt, which blasted Team Rocket away. Since Ash, Ritchie and their Pikachu were hanging on a cliff, they sent their Butterfree and Pidgeotto to fly them away.IL080: A Friend In Deed Ritchie sent Sparky to battle Ash's Charizard. Despite Ash's warning it was much tougher than it looked, Charizard tried to gust Sparky away and succeeded. However, as Sparky began charging, Charizard laid around lazily and refused to battle, thinking Sparky was not a good enough Pokémon to battle. This costed Ash the victory, as Ritchie and Sparky were declared the winners of the match.IL081: Friend and Foe Alike Sparky continued to battle in the Pokémon League. Ritchie faced Assunta, whose Ivysaur dodged Sparky's Thunder Shock. By using Vine Whip, Solar Beam and Tackle, Ivysaur managed to defeat Sparky. Later, as Ash spoke with Ritchie, they fell in a hole made by Team Rocket and their Pikachu were stolen. Fortunately, Ritchie and Ash managed to free themselves and take back their Pikachu, as well as to blast Team Rocket off. Richie, Ash and their Pikachu attended at the closing of the Pokémon League, seeing they had a great time, even if they lost.IL082: Friends to the End Orange Islands Sparky, along with its trainer, appeared in the opening scene of Adventures on the Orange Islands. Johto As they came to Whirl Islands, where a fabled Pokémon was living, the heroes encountered Sparky.JE103: Hi Ho Silver... Away! Soon enough, its trainer, Ritchie, arrived and greeted the heroes.JE104: The Mystery is History Team Rocket arrived and tried to trap Lugia's child, Silver. Sparky and Ash's Pikachu emitted Thunderbolt to keep Lugia away, but failed.JE105: A Parent Trapped! With the heroes being captured, Dr. Namba wanted to take control of Sparky and Ash's Pikachu by placing some mind devices on them. Fortunately, Oliver freed Ash and Ritchie in time to stop the devices from taking effect. Namba triggered the alarm, so Butch and Cassidy arrived, having Houndour and Hitmontop attack with Flamethrower and Rolling Kick. However, both were tackled and defeated by the Pikachu. Thus, Dr. Namba sent Electabuzz, who attacked the Pikachu with Thunder Punch, but missed. However, Namba took greater control of Electabuzz by intensifying its rage, causing Ash's Pikachu and Sparky to get hit by its attack. The Pikachu fired Thunderbolt and hit Electabuzz, who failed to attack them with Thunder Punch. The Pikachu repeated their attacks, which were reflected by Electabuzz's Light Screen. Electabuzz fired its own Thunderbolt, but missed. As a part of the plan, Ash's Pikachu used Thunderbolt, which was stopped by Light Screen. However, Sparky fired another Thunderbolt, which electrocuted Dr. Namba, shattering his remote. Electabuzz's mind device was destroyed and Electabuzz was defeated by Ash's Pikachu and Sparky's Thunder.JE106: A Promise is a Promise Hoenn Ritchie and Sparky visited Professor Oak's lab, where they met up with Tracey. Since Professor Oak was gone to a radio station, Ritchie and Tracey went there to meet up with him. Due to Team Rocket's involvement, Ritchie, Tracey, Officer Jenny and DJ Mary found Butch and Cassidy intimidating Professor Oak at an abandoned building. Sparky got scratched by Sableye and got hit by its Fury Swipes attack. To counterattack, Sparky fired Thunderbolt on Sableye and Mightyena, then blasted Butch and Cassidy off with Thunder.Oaknapped! Seeing some people trying to demolish the Pokémon Center, Ritchie had Sparky electrocute the workers' Pokémon with Thunderbolt. Later, Ritchie and Sparky encountered a Celebi; Sparky opened a drawer, from where Celebi took a wooden statue of itself. Celebi used its powers to send Ritchie and Sparky into the past, where they met a young Joy and her friend, Nick.Celebi And Joy! Sparky went with Ritchie and Silver, who sailed towards an island, where Moltres was encountered.The Search for the Legend Unova Sparky was remembered by Ash, who explained to Cilan, Iris, and N about his Charizard.BW118: The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! Known moves Using Agility Sparky Thunderbolt.png Using Thunderbolt Sparky Thunder Shock.png Using Thunder Shock Sparky Thunder.png Using Thunder | Agility; psychic; IL080: A Friend In Deed Thunderbolt; electric; IL080: A Friend In Deed Thunder Shock; electric; IL082: Friends to the End Thunder; electric; JE106: A Promise is a Promise }} Voice Actress *Satomi Kōrogi (Japanese and English) Trivia *Sparky has the same scruff of fur on top of its head as one of the Pichu Brothers (Pichu Big). Gallery Sparky on its own. Sparky 2.jpg Tracey Sketchit looking over Sparky. Sparky 4.jpg Sparky and Ritchie drinking. Sparky 5.png Sparky emitting Electricity from its cheeks. }} See also Sparky (ETP Pokémon) References es:Sparky pl:Sparky Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon